steampulpfandomcom-20200214-history
Saldonia
Saldonia is a large overseas colony of Barlovia. It is made up of nine colonies and four territories. Culture Saldonians can be divided into two distinct cultures that share the same landmass: Colonials and Natives. The Colonials are mostly descended from the original Barlovian colonists that settled Saldonia two centuries ago. These people are noted for their individualism, independence, and adaptability, but also for being boorish, crude, and uncultured. There exists a strong divide among the Colonials on the issue of independence. Many of the wealthier Colonials (mostly based in the east) still have strong relationships with Barlovia, and feel that asserting independence would weaken those relationships and thus negatively impact their businesses. Meanwhile, many in western Saldonia feel that ties to Barlovia are holding the country back and that only independence would allow Saldonia to expand economically and geographically. The Natives of Saldonia, on the other hand, do not for the most part care either way on the question of Saldonian independence. Native groups have always proclaimed their independence from Saldonia itself, and govern their tribes according to their own long-established laws. Native groups often butt heads with the Colonials, especially when Colonials attempt to apply their own laws to the Natives. Conflict varies from group to group, but "bringing civilization to the Natives" is a prime objective for Colonial armies, and a situation to be avoided for most Native groups. Geography *Map of Saldonia The White Mountains run down the center of the Saldonian landmass, dividing the populated east from the wild and open west. The southeast (in the colonies of Pawsatucket and New Barlovia) is the most densely populated part of Saldonia. Here, forests of sugar maple, buckeye, hemlock, and oak intersperse with croplands and rocky moors on a landscape alternating between rolling hills and rugged plateaux. The coastline features numerous bays and harbors, and heavy settlement continues inland most of the way to the mountains. In the northeastern colonies, a broad coastal plain extends from the shoreline to the foothills. Along the coast (and especially in the northern colonies of Tanosi and Farinia), marshes and swamps are dominated by gum and cypress trees, and settlement is limited. Rainforests grow thicker the further north one gets, eventually transitioning into the Tismidan Jungles. The broad inland plain, however, is well populated and extensively farmed - especially in the colonies of Helena and North and South Minerva. While corn, beans, squashes, and sweet potatoes are grown on these farms, the economy is mainly based around the cash crops of cotton and tobacco. The scattered forests of this region consist of oak, laurel, and magnolias, with a dense layer of tree ferns, shrubs, and moss undergrowth. A number of different regions lie to the west of the White Mountains as well. In the south, the colony of Muscadawick is marked by rolling hills of oak and hickory forests and prairies. What settlement is found in Muscadawick is centered around corn and wheat farming. North of Muscadawick, in the continental interior, vast flat plains are covered in grassland running from horizon to horizon. The economy of this region (centered around Kabranso Territory) is based on ranching and wheatfields. In the northwestern territories of Zamorra and Delcova, the grasslands transition into deserts, and the topography becomes much rougher. Scattered mountain ranges lie atop vast mesas and plateaux; parallel lines of cliffs and deep canyons make travel difficult. Finally, in southwestern Saldonia, the steppe and pine forests of Topascoa transition southward to the redwoods and firs of Quilcorrie Territory. This region is mountainous throughout, with ranges higher than the White Mountains in some places. Colonies and Territories of Saldonia Category:Regions Category:Locations Category:Colonies of Barlovia